Nelarabine, shown below, is a well known purine nucleoside analog.
Since nelarabine is a known and useful pharmaceutical, it is desirable to discover novel derivatives thereof Nelarabine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,098, and 5,424,295; the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.